Slave Train
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't Own Sailor Moon, Don't Sue Me. This Story is based on a dream that I had one night. Rei is sold in to Slavery by the Lord, Rei gets rescued! Where's her older Brother?Rated for Later Chapters! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So I can add more
1. Leaving Home, For GOOD?

Leaving Home, For Good?  
  
"Everybody all aboard," yells the Conductor who was named Henry Orden, he conducted the Slave Train in Georgia. At this moment he was running a 'shipment' to Missouri.  
  
"Hey young lady why don't you move it," says one the Crewmembers as he shoves one of the Slaves in to one of the Boxcars full of Slaves.  
  
"I'm not a Slave, I won't be sold off like a PRIZE IN A FAIR!" gasped the young Lady, who had her waist length Raven black hair in a loose braid down her back. She was wearing a red wool dress with black slippers with small heel pumps. She had on a white apron on her dress in the front. Her hands were tied in front of her.  
  
This young lady was named Reichal Sanada, but for short everybody called her Rei, she was about 17 years old. She had Amythest colored eyes to go along with her raven colored hair, she was at the height of 5'6". Rei was good in the Martial Arts since her older brother had taught her. She stood there thinking of her brother Ryo and how she came to be in this position.  
  
Every young man in the land wanted her hand, since she was the beauty of the land. Not very many girls had her beauty and grace. Everybody thought that she was as tough as a girl can get. Rei had the temper of fire and to go along with her toughness, she also had a mean attitude to boot.  
  
Her brother was Ryo Sanada, he was at the age of 19 and the height of 5'11". He had Raven black hair like his sister, he had blue eyes. He was trained in the martial arts when he was younger. So he taught Rei all he knew, in the martial arts and combat. But right now he was in a war that was happening in the south. He would have been there for Rei, when the Train crew came to their house and made her become a slave. Both of Rei's and Ryo's parents died of old age. Rei was left at home to take care of things when Ryo was gone at war. Since Ryo had left for the war, Rei had be at home taking care of her self.  
  
Now the Problems Start:  
  
Then one day some one came knocking on her door. When she went to answer it, Morris came in saying that the Lord of this land had just sold her into slavery. Who was named Marshall Triton, he was kind of like the old legend of the Greek god. Meaning that he was mean, abusive and one hell of a tyrant that people didn't like one bit. If Marshall didn't get his way then he either kill the person who was responsible or just to let off his anger.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rei asked, who was getting in the mood to fight if need be.  
  
"You and your brother haven't been able to pay the back taxes on the house, since your parents past on. Now the Lord of the land is kicking you and your brother out." replied Morris with an evil grin.  
  
"My brother isn't here right now, you will have to take it up with him when he gets home." argued Rei, who was closing the door on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am but you have no choice, you have to leave tonight. There is another position that you have if you wanted to keep your land and house," replied Morris, as he stops her from closing the door.  
  
"What choice would that be?" asked Rei, who was a little frightened and annoyed.  
  
"That you, M'lady marry the lord himself for paying off the back Taxes. Then you can have your house back, if you agree to this that is. But if you don't then you will be sold in to the slave Train that just came in to town. What will your answer be?" responded Morris who comes closer to Rei.  
  
"You can tell the lord that he can rot in hell for all I care. I would also rather die first then marry the likes of him." argues Rei, who then shoves him out the door and slams it on his face and then bolts it closed.  
  
"Then you have until to night to get your things together to be taken to the slave train." Morris says through the door.  
  
Rei Fights Back!  
  
Morris gets a Beating:  
  
Rei spun a round and kicked her captor in the gut. So that now he was doubled over in pain, his arms crossed over his midsection, since she had kicked him.  
  
The captor who was named Colton Morris was now very pist off with Rei. This young man was at the height of about 5'10", he had Blonde hair and Green eyes with hints of yellow-gold. He was about the age of 24 and had many experiences with women of Rei's status. He also had a Scar over his left eye from one of his former fights. Morris tried to stand up and when he did she drove her shoulder into his stomach. Morris now goes flying back off the platform that leads to the boxcar.  
  
Morris gets up and growls at Rei then charges at her. But Rei just easily slides past him as he charges at her. But when she turns around to face him, Morris backhands her across her cheek so that now she is sprawled across the floor of the boxcar with her hands under her chest. Since they were tied together. Rei gets up on her side and glares at Morris. Morris then grabs her upper arm quite roughly; she just glares at Morris with a proud expression. "You know you are not half the man, my brother Ryo is? Do you know why because he defends his country with all he's got, you just laze about haling slaves all over the south?" Rei whispers roughly in Morris's face.  
  
"Your brother might be tough enough to fight for the country, but I'm not the one who has gone off and left his little sister behind! I'm not one to leave my Little sister behind to be sold off in to slavery!" replied Morris as drags her over to the wall and cuts her wrist bounds. Morris then roughly throws her against the wall and shackles her.  
  
"That should keep you until we get to our destination." comments Morris.  
  
Rei just glares at him from her position on the ground. Rei doesn't remove her gaze from him until she hears this shuffling by the door of the boxcar. When she looks over towards the door she sees a young man with light wavy brown hair and gray eyes that had hints of light blue in them. He was at the age of 18 she thought. Then next thing she knew is that he fell basically on top of her. "Hey WATCH IT WILL YOU, I'm in no mood for this." growls Rei. The conductor had shoved him to the ground and then against the wall next to Rei, where he was shackled as well. Once the crewmembers were gone from the boxcar and the boxcar door was closed did the young man tries to accomplish his goal of talking to Rei.  
  
Meeting another Slave:  
  
Rei Meats Chad and Explains her problems:  
  
"I'm Chadwick Christianson, what's your name?" he asked, to Rei as she was looking through the cracks in the boxcar. "Everybody just calls me Chad for short."  
  
"None of your business of what my name is," hisses Rei, from her crouched position.  
  
"Jeez I was just asking you don't have to get all huffy with me, Missy." Chad commented. "All I did was ask what your name was?"  
  
"Fine you want my name its, Reichal Sanada, but everybody who's anybody calls me Rei for short. Nobody that I know calls me Reichal and gets away with it. That is except for my Brother, he is the only one who I allow to call me that." Rei yells, who wraps her around her knees as she draws her legs close to her chest. Since she was freezing, once the car started to move, she got even colder. It was close to winter where she lived and since the wind was blowing really hard outside without the car moving. But with the car moving as fast as it was going too got even colder.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Chad grinned, who was obviously trying to make conversation with her.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you or anyone in this stupid car! You understand, or is it to hard for your puny mind to handle. Can you just leave me alone or do I have to hurt you? I am no mood to talk to anybody right now." Rei says hotly to Chad, then turns back toward the crack in the car.  
  
"Hey, there isn't any reason for you to get all snotty with me, now is there. All I wanted to do is talk to you, but no you have be a bitch just because you are in a bad mood. I have no Idea of what happened to you that put you in this mood. But you don't have to take it out on me." Chad argues, with a voice that says don't even try to get on my bad side.  
  
"Well excuse me mister hot shot, you have no Idea what my life is like. My BROTHER is at WAR, I just got kicked out of my HOUSE that I have LIVED IN MY WHOLE LIFE just because we didn't pay the back taxes on time. My PARENTS DIED just a few months ago. I was left all alone to take care of the funerals for them. But I had one choice, if I wanted to stay in my house, but if I didn't choose that I was going to get kicked out of my House and WOULD BE SOLD INTO SLAVERY. Well I guess you know what I chose, cause look where I am today. I'm on a slave train to god who knows where. My BROTHER doesn't even know where I am or what has happened to me. I don't even know if I will ever see my brother again. Can you top that off? I didn't think so. So BACK OFF, don't ever talk to me about having a bad day or a bad mood. Because my whole life is a bad day." Rei yells at Chad who just sits there watching Rei, who is on the verge of tears.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think...." Chad starts to say but gets cut off by Rei.  
  
"That's right you didn't think. You never think before you talk to anybody do you?" Rei asks. "As I said before don't talk to me right know I need to think things through and see if I can get out of here."  
  
"Can I just say one thing...that it is nearly impossible for you to get out of here." Chad comments.  
  
"How would you know if it is nearly impossible for anybody to get out of this place?" hisses Rei.  
  
"Well, LET ME THINK ABOUT THIS, OH YEAH, BECAUSE I HAVE TRIED MANY TIMES, SINCE I HAVE ALMOST BEEN ON THIS SLAVE TRAIN MY WHOLE LIFE. WELL SINCE I WAS 12. BUT NOBODY WANTED A SCRONY BOY FOR A SLAVE, THEY WANTED A STRONG MAN TO TAKE CARE OF THE HEAVY WORK. SO I HAVE BEEN LUCKY UNTIL NOW. SINCE I THINK THAT THIS TIME I WILL BE SOLD OFF INTO SLAVERY. SO WHY DONT YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE WHOLE THING!!!" Chad yells who was now also on the verge of tears.  
  
"DONT TELL ME YOUR PROBLEMS BECAUSE I DIDN'T ASK FOR THEM. ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU GIVE ME TIME TO THINK, IF YOU WANT I CAN GET YOU OUT OF HERE IF YOU WOULD WANT ME TO. BUT THEN AFTER THAT YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN. I DON'T WANT YOU TO FOLLOW ME AFTER THAT. OK?" Rei asks and states, who is now red in the face.  
  
"Fine with me, I would be glad to get away from you. I don't like you anyway." states Chad as he shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"I don't like you either. Now let me think of what we are going to do." Rei says as she leans her head back against the wood and tries to think of a plan. But soon enough she falls into a deep sleep when leaning against the boxcar. 


	2. Taking Advantage!

Taking Advantage:  
  
Colton tries to make a Move:  
  
"Wake up girlie," Morris says as he kicks her feet. But when she doesn't wake up from that, he bends down over her and tries to kiss her.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her you pathetic guard who calls himself a man. She is not yours to be had." Chad yells, who is trying to protect her. He didn't realize then but he had feelings for this young slave, who had a fiery temper.  
  
"You SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC SLAVE. That is not you decision on the matter." Morris screams, he then punches Chad in the face. He then stares at Rei and says "But your right, she isn't mine to be had, FOR NOW! Here's her dinner when she wakes up tell her it's there."  
  
An hour later, she wakes up all sleepy eyed and very hungry. Forgetting where she was for a moment, and trying to clear her eyes to get a look around.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Rei questioned who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"About 2 hours...Here's some dinner for you, Rei. Morris left it here after he tried to KISS you."  
  
"Morris?" Rei said quizzingly.  
  
"Colton Morris...Blond, a dumb ass, scars across his eye? Ring any bells." Chad explained.  
  
"Oh yeah psychopath dude right?" Rei asked Chad.  
  
"Yeah that's him." Chad agreed.  
  
"You said he KISSED ME!!! The nerve of him, if I wasn't in these shackles I would kill the guy." Rei replies, who is very pissed off now. "Are you fucking serious, there is no way he could have kissed me?"  
  
"Well I shouldn't have said that he actually kissed you. He tried to kiss you, but I wouldn't let him. Then he said that I was right about you not beings his to be had. He intends to make you his when we get to the destination. Meaning he's going to buy you." Chad states, telling her all the facts of his intentions.  
  
"You're kidding me right. There is no way I'm going to let him buy me. The one reason I decided to become a slave is to escape from getting married to the Lord. But it looks like I got back into it again. This is just great; this just gives me more of a reason to escape." Rei sighs, as she eats her food.  
  
"You just can't escape, they'll catch you, you know. Then they'll beat you until you can move. Then what are you going to do?" Chad asks, who is finishing his dinner.  
  
"Done, well I will just have to take that chance. Now won't I?" Rei states, who hides the Fork underneath her.  
  
All of a sudden the train stops with a sudden jerk. Both Chad and Rei get jolted forward with the sudden holt.  
  
The door then opens and in come more slaves. "Looks like more slaves." states Chad. They get shackled to the wall like all the others. There were all kinds of slaves; they were of all shapes and sizes. There was one girl in particular; she stood out from all the rest. This one was tall with brown hair that was in a ponytail on top of her head and she had emerald green eyes. She was quite tall; she stood out from all the rest of the girls. She was about 5'8 she looks like she could be a bruiser just like Rei. Morris shackled her right next to Rei and Chad. Then when he was done he went to Rei's side to get her and Chad's dinner plates. When he got both of he noticed that Rei's plate didn't have her fork on it.  
  
"Where's your fork, girlie?" he asked Rei.  
  
"I dropped, and it fell out of the car. If you want it you can walk back for about 30 minutes. Wouldn't you say Chad it was 30 minutes wasn't it?" Rei asked Chad, just as she turns to him.  
  
"Yeah that sounds about right." Chad agrees, who was nerves that they would get caught, then get whipped from it.  
  
"Well you can walk about 30 minutes from where we came and find the fork if it that important to you." Rei says as she is being a Smart-ass.  
  
"Stop being a smart ass, and tell me where the dame fork is!" Morris yells as he slaps her across the face.  
  
"I'm telling you that it fell out the car. I'm not lying to you. Even ask Chad he saw the whole thing? If you don't believe me then fine you don't have to. You can beat me if you want to but it was an accident. If you touch me, I'm telling you that I will beat your ass once I get out of these shackles." Rei argues and is trying to get into Morris's face but is restrained by the shackles.  
  
"I doubt that you will ever get out of those unless we take you out. I also doubt that you will ever beat my ass because I'm a lot stronger then you will ever be, so I can beat you ass no matter what. Oh, I wanted you to know that when we stop at our last destination and all you slaves are sold off, I will be buying you my sweet. Then you will become my ward, isn't that just great." Morris grins, as he sweeps a finger across her chin line.  
  
"Oh it's so wonderful that I can't wait until we get there." Rei agrees, with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me woman, I will not be stepped upon like some nobody with snot coming out his nose." Morris glares.  
  
"Why don't you just leave for now and don't let that big wooden rectangle that you go in and out of hit you on the way out." Rei whispers, as she smiles at that says I will take you on at any old time that you wish.  
  
"What ever, lets go boys I think that we took care of things here." Morris says as he walks out the door.  
  
Once they were gone and the car started to move, Rei took the fork from behind her and bent two of the three prongs back and used the one and started to work the lock of the shackles.  
  
I'm Free!  
  
Meet Makoto Kino and The Escape:  
  
The girl next to Rei was just starring at Rei the whole time that Colton was in the boxcar fighting with Rei. "What the fuck were you doing with him?" ask the girl with emerald eyes." And what are you doing with that fork?" Who had been watching her the whole time she was picking at the lock.  
  
"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? Picking my nose with it for the fun of it. I'm trying to pick the lock of my shackles you bitch. Why do you want to know? Do you want to get out to? Chad and I are going to get out of this dung heap. When I get this fucking thing open." Rei explained as she was working on the lock.  
  
"That would be nice to get out of this thing and in to the real life. I hate this life, I also want to see my family again." sighed the brunette.  
  
"What do they call you at home?" asked Chad, who was staring at her in wonder.  
  
"Names Makoto Kino," responds Mako. "They call me Mako for short."  
  
"Reichal Sanada, Rei for short." says Rei, as she is still working on the locks.  
  
"Chadwick Christianson." Chad says also. "Chad for short, that's what everybody, calls me.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys. I hope we all can get out of here." Mako sighs, just as she says that Rei yells.  
  
"I got it; I'm out of these stupid things. Thank you dear gods." Rei yells as she looks up at the sky, like she was looking for the gods.  
  
"Now you can help us, hopefully you won't get caught." Chad whispers, as Rei works on Mako's Locks.  
  
Pretty soon she had Mako out of her shackles. Then Rei came to work on Chad's locks, Chad stared at her in wonderment as he sees her work so diligently on the locks with out once looking up at him.  
  
"I wanted to say thanks for doing this Rei, I really hope we will meet up again after we get out of this and go our separate ways." Chad exclaimed.  
  
"No problem Chad, I just want everybody to be free to make their own choice." Rei responds as she finally freed him from the shackles.  
  
Chad then throws them against the wall of the boxcar. When he was done with that, they started to find a way out of the car. Rei tries to pull the boards loose, and isn't having any luck by herself. When Chad sees this and walks over to Rei and says "Can I be of any assistance, since I can see that you being a weak lady and all and you would need a big strong Man to help you."  
  
"You can be of assistance to me by backing off. Thank you. I can take care of this myself without any of your help." with that Rei kicks the board with all her might. Then before Chad could say what the hell it broke in a bunch of little pieces of splintered wood. "See I told you I could, Mako you first."  
  
"Are you kidding? The car is moving hell a Fast." Mako exclaims.  
  
"It's the only way," Rei yells over the wind as her braided hair is blown in her face. "Now is the perfect timing, it just a grassy hill."  
  
"I'll go first, then it can be Mako and then you Rei. Got it, good. Here goes nothing!!!" Chad yells as he rolls down the hill.  
  
"Good he made it, it's your turn Mako." yells Rei as she turns to see Mako deciding whether or not she wanted to jump.  
  
"Well I Guess I have to do it since it is the only way out. So here it goes, what do I have to lose." Mako yells as she takes a deep breath and jumps off the car.  
  
"Now it's my turn," whispers Rei as she takes a deep breath as she closes her eye and pictures her brother. All of a sudden she hears a door bang open. Then she sees that Colton Morris just stroll in. "What the hell are you doing? You Bitch do you think that you can escape me?" Morris yells at her as he comes toward her. She dives out of the way as he tries to slap her across the face.  
  
Fighting AGAIN?!  
  
On the Ground:  
  
"Where the hell is she, she should off jumped out by now." Chad yelled over the sound of the train.  
  
"You know she might be having second thoughts about jumping off the train." suggested Mako.  
  
"You know as well as I do that she is the one who thought up this whole thing. She wouldn't back out of this plan now." Chad commented, who was getting worried.  
  
"Your right I wonder what is taking so long." says Mako as she is running after the train trying to keep up with Chad who was also running after it. "I hope nothing has happened to her like the planed backfired and she got caught trying to jump off the train."  
  
Colton and Rei Fight:  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" yelled Morris trying to grab Rei before she jumped off the train.  
  
Rei dodges the attack and then high kicks him in the chest having him go flying back words. On to a crowd of slaves who were dead a sleep.  
  
Morris now got up and saw Rei getting ready to jump, he grabbed her then through her against the wall of the car and she hit her head. Rei got up from the ground and leaned up against the wall. She looked up when she got her eyes focused she saw that Morris was about to attack her again.  
  
Rei pushed away from the wall just as he was about to tackle her. Morris ran in to the wall and fell backwards, he got up looking a bit stunned at what had just happened. He turns around and punches her on her jaw. So that now she a cut on her lip where he hit her. Rei falls to the ground back words on the ground from the force of the punch. Morris comes up to her and kicks her in the stomach, when he does this she goes rolling the other way, on the ground. Morris goes to where she rolled over to and kicks her again. Finally when Morris tries to kick her again Rei grabs his foot and twists it so that he loses his balance. Morris falls over onto the ground near Rei. Rei stumbles to get up but has trouble because her ribs are hurt like when you fall in to the sun. But Rei sucks it up and stands up to face Morris with the strength she does have.  
  
"What are you going to do with me if you catch me Morris. Abuse me like a BITCH and use me just for sex?!" questioned Rei, as he got up, so that now she could punch him in the stomach then uppercutted him in the jaw. "Well if you are, let me just tell you that its not going to happen to me, you can just find somebody else to be your bitch." Rei says this just as she does a spin around kick twice in his face. Morris fall over on the ground with his nose broken and bleeding.  
  
Then Rei stumbles her way over to the place where she made the hole in the car and take on look at Morris, who was trying to sit up off the ground holding his nose. Then Rei takes a great big leap off the train and rolls down the hill. Morris watches Rei jump off the train, he stumbles over to the hole and he yells after her saying, "I will get you Rei and I promise you that I will get you for this. You will be mine, make no mistake. No matter what it takes or how long it might take me to get you, I will get you back." 


	3. Are Girls Stronger than Boys?

Are Girls Stronger than Boys?  
  
On the Ground:  
  
"Oh go she got out, thank the gods for that." Chad yells as they run over to the spot where she landed. They see Rei lying on the ground in pain. Rei tries to get up but falls back down to the ground with a groan.  
  
"Rei are you ok? Did the fall hurt you?" asked the worried Mako.  
  
"No I'm fine," Rei states as she got up. She didn't want to tell anyone about her ribs that she thought were broken.  
  
"Ok if you say so." Chad says, "So now we go are separate ways, huh. Well then I guess that I will be seeing you, sometime in the near future. Well it was nice meeting you Makoto, and Rei thanks for helping me escape from Morris."  
  
"Yeah well, it was fun while it lasted, like I said before it was great meeting you and hanging with you." Chad commented as he hugged both of them, before he left. "So Rei are you going to stay with Mako, you aren't you?"  
  
Rei and Chad argue:  
  
"No, I was going to go my own separate way. I can take care of my self you know. Look at what I did I took care of my self when it came to Morris!!" Rei stated, who had just realized what she had just said she slaps her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean that 'you took care of Morris'?" Chad asked with a look that said 'you better explain yourself'.  
  
"I MEAN THAT THE REASON THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG IN GETTING OFF THE TRAIN WAS THAT AFTER MAKO JUMPED, MORRIS CAME BARGIN' IN THE CAR. WE HAD A FIGHT, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE I GOT THE BETTER OF HIM IN THE END. I DONT KNOW WHY I AM EVEN TELLING YOU THIS!! YOUR NOT MY KEEPER. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN ORDERING ME AROUND, I HELPED YOU BECOME FREE. THAT WAS IT, NOW I CAN HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!! SO YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE AND LIVE YOUR OWN LIFE, NOW I GET TO GO GET MY BROTHER. ALSO WIN BACK MY HOUSE THAT THE LORD HAS IN HIS POSSESION." Rei yelled at Chad, and then she started to walk in the Forrest, which was in the other direction that they came.  
  
"Rei wait, I insist that you and Mako stay together. Even though I know that you BOTH can take care of your selves. I would make me feel a whole lot better knowing that I don't even need to think that you would be in danger." Chad insisted who was now walking next to Rei.  
  
WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE WHO IS WITH ME AND WHO ISN'T WITH ME? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, ME! I'm the one who told you that 'I would help you get out, but I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO FALLOW ME OR TO EVEN CARE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME!!!!' NOW DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU BEFORE I EVEN GOT YOU OUT OF THOSE SHACKLES. Now leave me the HELL alone!!!" Rei argues as she stomps off further into the forest.  
  
Mako was just following those to in to the Forrest, listening to them fighting like kuku birds. Finally Mako couldn't take it anymore, so she yelled "Can you to PLEASE stop fighting like 2 murderous gorillas?! Your giving me a headache, and plus you to are acting like idiots."  
  
"Well, we could if this baboon would stop following me around in this forest! He could be on his marry way, going about his own business but instead, HE CHOOSES TO FOLLOW ME, LIKE HE WAS IN A FUCKING PARADE!!!!" Rei argued and agreed.  
  
"I would leave, If she would only agree that you accompany her. But her being the strong willed person that she is she wont!" Chad screamed, who couldn't take any more of Rei's hardheadedness. "If this young lady here, doesn't start thinking that men need to be there to protect her, for her well being. Then she wont get anywhere with a guy in life, the rate that she is going. I mean aren't you women the weaker species in this life. The man was made to protect the women, the woman wasn't meant to protect her self or the man."  
  
Fighting is a Pain!  
  
Rei and Chad fight:  
  
Rei had just about had enough of this Chad Christianson; all he was doing to her was annoyed the living snot and turkey out of her. Rei took one big giant swing at Chad across the jaw, that Chad is now flying across the Forrest then ends up hitting a tree. Chad stands up from flying against the tree a bit stunned at what just happened and also in extreme pain.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about me like I don't know what I am doing with my life. Which by the way is none of your business, who cares what I do with my life. If I wanted to become a stupid hunter, or if I wanted to go to war dressed like a man then HELL I would do It." Rei yelled, who was in his face pointing her forefinger at him.  
  
"Well hell like I'm going to stop you, you can sure as hell punch like a guy. But let me tell you this, if you get any ounce of trouble, I'm not going to be there to stop you or help you." Chad whispers roughly in Rei's face.  
  
"Good thing to, I wouldn't even glance up if you did. I would know that is was a great big monstrous BABOON!!! That was on the loose from some kind of parade. That was there to ANNOY the HELL out of me!" screamed Rei as she through her hands up in the air. Then turns around and walks in the opposite direction of where Chad was standing.  
  
"Oh I give up, you are Impossible to deal with." Chad yelled as he stalks in the other direction.  
  
"Good riddenes to you, I hope you never come back! You big pigheaded Baboon, that fights like a girl." Rei yelled, as she saw Chad leave. She turns and goes in the other direction.  
  
Mako follows Rei through the forest, she was going to try and make conversation with her. Mako could see that it was going to be pointless, seeing how Rei was to piss off to talk to anyone right now.  
  
Chad was walking in the other direction, talking to him self about Rei "How annoying as a toucan she can be. I couldn't believe that she would be such a bitch about the whole thing. Oh when she punched me, I can't believe that she would do such a thing, when she had said she could take care of her self. I just thought she was kidding around. I never met a girl until her that had a mean right hook."  
  
Rei was walking through the forest, still very pissed off with Chad's reference of her being the week species in life. My god that sentence set her off on a rampage. Rei was hitting all the branches that got in her way. All she really wanted to do was live by her self until she found the right person in life that she would marry and have a family.  
  
On the Train:  
  
Morris was beyond pist right now, he couldn't believe that little slave could slip right through his fingers. I mean all the women that he knew could only keep house and cower in the corner whenever he got mad or was drunk. He was supposed to keep Rei on the train until they got back to the country where she lived, so that you could go live with Lord Marshall. Those were the orders given to him from Lord Marshall himself, but once he saw this young slave himself he had other plans. Which were to keep her all to himself.  
  
Morris walked to the front of the train; he ordered "Stop this train right now! A slave of mine has taken leave of the train, I need to go get her right now. Before she gets any father away, and I wouldn't know where to begin the search."  
  
"I can't the train is almost there to the depot. You can begin the search there." Conductor Henry Orden responded.  
  
"You don't understand, I NEED TO GET OFF THIS TRAIN NOW!!! NOT LATER!!! NOW, SO YOU EITHER STOP THIS TRAIN OR I WILL STOP IT MY SELF! Your choice, so what is it going to be?" Morris yelled, who was about to hurt this conductor whether it was against his orders or not.  
  
"Right," Henry responds as he stops the train so that Morris and his crew could get off this train.  
  
"Thank you, now my crew and I will meet you at the train station when we have the girl. If we don't see you in 4 days just leave as planned. We'll meet up with you at the next stop, with the girl." Morris replies.  
  
Pretty soon Morris and his crew were on the ground heading in the direction that Rei had gone. Morris was planning on either catching her or bringing her back with him or he would kill her if she refused to come with him. 


	4. In the Jungle!

In the Jungle:  
  
"Rei, where are we going? Do you have any clue to which way you are going or are we going in circles? I have a mind to turn around and find my own way home." Mako stated, as she was watching were she was stepping on the ground because for the past few hours they have found a numerous amount of snakes on the ground.  
  
"Sure were just heading straight that way until we get to the nearest town, then we will ask if they know which way Atlanta is, if they do then we will go that way. It's that simple, why do you think were going in the wrong way? Then you can find your own way there." Rei replied, who was now looking for food in the trees.  
  
"You know we should rest for a while, so we can save our energy for later." Mako commented, as she sat down on the ground.  
  
"Yeah you're right; we should rest before we move on." Rei agreed as she sat down on the ground. "I just can't believe that Chad would be such and Ass about the whole thing. I mean just because things are changing slightly with women doesn't mean that we are going to rule the world. I hope that he falls in to a hole or gets caught by that Morris fellow."  
  
"Well maybe he had a good reason for having you be careful and not wanting you to get hurt." Mako replied, as she laid down to rest.  
  
"Like what, to annoy me for the rest of my life or to be an ass?" Rei asked, as she picked up a leaf to peal it apart.  
  
"Like he might love you and not want to lose for the life of him." Mako stated as she sat up to make sure that she heard her.  
  
"Mako, give me a fucking break! Do you really think that Chad loves me? I could never love a guy that wants his wife or girlfriend to behave like English Housewife. Plus Chad doesn't love me I think that he might love you. Did you see how concerned he was with you before?" Rei argued as she sat up in resentment.  
  
"Well I think that he loves you, you can either deny the whole thing or accept it." Mako commented.  
  
"Yeah, well you say what you want to say, but I still say that you're wrong about the whole thing." Rei replied, as she fell asleep.  
  
"What ever," Mako whispered as she did the same thing.  
  
A few trees back little did they know, but Chad was following them. Chad didn't know why he was but he knew that something bad was going to happen to them. Plus he knew that Rei had hurt her self in the jump off the train. Chad didn't want her to get hurt even more then she already was. Chad sat in a tree to watch over them from a distance.  
  
On the Ground:  
  
"Ok fellows we need to find that little slave bitch, when any one of you find her you bring her to me. If she gives you hell then you give her hell back. But none of you are to KILL her, do you understand me?" ordered Morris as he and his men get ready to find Rei and bring her back to him.  
  
"Sir, why don't you let that girl go? She is just a piece of dirt, you can find others." Questioned one of his men named Thomas Valdemar.  
  
"True Thomas but the thing is that I don't want any other mere girl to be my slave and lay at my side. I want her to be my slave and lay at my side. To give me children, to be at my every beck and call, when ever I need her. There is not another girl like her; I have searched all my life for a fiery-spirited girl like she has. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS GIRL IS THE ONE FOR ME?" Morris explained, as he grabbed the shirt collar of Thomas.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand clearly." Thomas replied, as he looked at Morris with fear. "But sir I thought that the girl was meant for the  
  
"Then NOW DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION MY AUTHORITY EVER AGAIN, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR? I DON'T WANT THAT GIRL HARMED IN ANY WAY. IF I FIND A MERE SCRATCH ON HER I WILL KILL WHO EVER THE PERSON IS THAT DID THAT, WHEN I FIND THEM." Morris hollered as he looked over each one of his men. "NOW GET GOING! Thomas you're in charge."  
  
"RIGHT!" all of them holler before they leave. They all march off in a huge group to go find Rei and Mako.  
  
Morris turns to the Conductor and replies, "Now I'm going to my courtiers and I do not want be disturbed unless my men bring the girl back. I do not want this train moving until that girl is safely returned and in my cabin. Do I make my self clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir! Crystal clear sir." Henry replied as he watched Morris leave to go back to his cabin.  
  
In the Sanada's House:  
  
Ryo Sanada walked into his house expecting to find Rei cooking dinner. Instead he found nobody in site, not even the fireplace had a fire going. The war had just ended and Ryo was coming home exhausted and hungry.  
  
"Rei, where are you? Where's dinner?" Ryo hollered as he threw his stuff down on to the floor of the house.  
  
"Oh Ryo I thought that was you I saw coming in to the house." the Sanada's neighbor Rodger "Fluffy" Peterson commented, about the age of 20, had red hair and green eyes. When he was little kid, kids at school had nicknamed him Fluffy because of his red hair.  
  
"Rodger, Where's Rei?" Ryo questioned as he turned to face Rodger when he noticed that his sister wasn't there.  
  
"Um about a month ago, the lords right hand man Morris came to your door. They dragged Rei kicking and screaming to the slave train that had pulled in about a week before. The Lord sold her into slavery because they said you hadn't paid you taxes on the house for over six months. They used her for collateral on the taxes, the Lord is going to marry her after she gets to his Castle." Rodger stated, as he put a hand on Ryo's shoulder when he saw him tense up.  
  
"Why didn't you do something about it? Rodger, you are supposed to be our friend and neighbor. I told you to look after Rei when I left for the war. Now I here that my little sister is forced to be a slave for some high- class idiot who cant even tie his own shoes, he has to have someone to do it for him. I trusted you Rodger, and now that my parents are gone I have to look after her." Ryo stated as he turned to face him, more angry than ever.  
  
"Ryo I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything, they said that if any one of us helps her escape they will put us all in to the slavery. I needed to stay here to tell you so you wouldn't do anything stupid. I tired to reason with the guy, but he wouldn't listen." Rodger replied, as he trembled under Ryo's look.  
  
"Which way did they go?" asked Ryo, as calmly as he could be.  
  
"They headed North West to gather more slaves, and then they are head over to the Castle." Rodger answered, as he explained to Ryo what they were doing. "Ryo you aren't going to do anything drastic are you?"  
  
"Rodger, DRASTIC is my middle name; I need to save my sister. She is all I have in this world now; if I don't do something I'll regret it forever. I'll leave in the morning, for now I need to rest and plan for what I'm going to do." Ryo whispered, as he sat at the table.  
  
"Ryo please don't do anything that you are going to regret. If you die Rei wont have ANY family left in the world, then what is she going to do?" Rodger stated, before he left. "Think about that, and let me know."  
  
On the Train:  
  
In Morris courtiers, there was everything that you could think of he had the most expensive stuff that he could buy. There was a big comfy bed that had gold sheets and huge sapphire pillows. He had the most expensive furniture that money could buy. A huge oak desk with an oak chair, there was an oak amour in one corner of the boxcar. There was a huge stuffed couch that was the color black fur. Morris really did like to live expensively and he also knew how to act like a jerk expensively.  
  
Morris was 'trying' not to get mad with his men for loosing his prize. Morris was also worrying about the lord if he found out that Rei had left he would be in the slave the very next morning. There was also the idea that Rei was going to be his, how was he going to tell the lord. He need to find away that Rei could be his and the lord could get what he wants. There was no way that Morris was going to let Rei out of his life or he was going to let somebody else was going to take her from him. Morris always got what he wanted no matter how long it took and how he took it.  
  
"Sir, we think that we found their trail," Jonesy stated, a man from his team. Jonesy had Brown hair and hazel eyes, was about the height of 5'9" and the age of 23.  
  
"Well that's good the faster then we get them the faster we leave. Now get back to work and report back when you find something else." Morris ordered, as he sat on the fur couch to have a drink of brandy.  
  
"Right away sir," Jonesy answered, as he bowed then left to do his job.  
  
When Jonesy left Morris was thinking 'soon Rei, I will have you soon enough.' 


End file.
